witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кайтим
'Кайтим '– существо, обитающее в озере Мортерн. Описание Кайтим представляет собой огромного одноглазого хищника, который живёт в озере Мортерн. Известно, что его тело может принимать три формы – форму змеи с руками, форму человекоподобного существа с одним глазом и форму огромного монстра с щупальцами. Кайтим способен противостоять любому виду магии, поскольку использует силу энергии воды – по сути, как правильно подметила Тарани, Кайтим – это не вода, а энергетическое поле, использующее воду. Единственной слабостью Кайтима является молния, которая, попав в него, способна рассеять сгустки энергии и, соответственно, уничтожить существо. История Кайтим поселяется в озере Мортерн и наводит ужас на жителей Меридиана, убивая всех, кто приблизится к воде. Одновременно с этим Седрик уничтожает все колодцы на Меридиане, тем самым лишая людей основных источников питьевой воды. Чтобы помочь меридианцам, Ирма, Тарани, Корнелия и Хай Лин решают отправиться на озеро Мортерн и сразиться с Кайтимом. Когда Стражницы прибывают на озеро и Кайтим нападает на Хай Лин, девочки пытаются атаковать существо своими силами, но ничего не выходит. Тогда Тарани понимает, что раз Кайтиму невозможно навредить снаружи, то, возможно, нужно попытаться уничтожить его изнутри. Для этого Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин, объединив свои силы, создают молнию, которая попадает прямо в глаз Кайтима и убивает его, оставляя от существа лишь чёрный прах и красную энергетическую волну. Появление * 1 сезон 23 серия «Битва у стен замка» Галерея |-|Сериал= The Kaithim swimming in lake Morthern.png|Кайтим плывёт в озере Мортерн. The Kaithim eating a Hoogong.png|Кайтим пожирает хугонга. The Kaithim going back under water after eating the Hoogong.png|Кайтим возвращается в воду. The Kaithim's eye coming out of water.png|Глаз Кайтима выглядывает из воды. The Kaithim in his snake form attacking Hay Lin, picture 2.png|Кайтим в форме змеи с руками атакует Хай Лин. The Kaithim in his snake form attacking Hay Lin, picture 3.png|Кайтим в форме змеи с руками атакует Хай Лин. Irma cutting the Kaithim's arm with her water blasts, picture 1.png|Ирма разрезает руку Кайтима. The Kaithim's eye falling into the lake.png|Глаз Кайтима падает в озеро. The Kaithim in his humanoid form coming out of the lake.png|Кайтим в виде подобия человека появляется из воды. The Kaithim is his humanoid form prepares to attack the Guardians.png|Кайтим готовится атаковать Стражниц. The Kaithim hitting the surface of the lake to knock the Guardians down.png|Кайтим ударяет рукой по поверхности озера, чтобы сбить Стражниц. The Kaithim hitting Irma with his arm.png|Кайтим ударяет Ирму своей рукой. Cornelia throwing the stones into the Kaithim.png|Корнелия бросает камни в Кайтима. The stones thrown by Cornelia going through the Kaithim.png|Камни Корнелии проходят сквозь Кайтима. The Kaithim hiding in the lake.png|Кайтим прячется в озере. The Kaithim in his hydra form coming out of water.png|Кайтим предстаёт перед Стражницами в облике чудовища. The Heart of Kandrakar shows Will the other Guardians fighting against the Kaithim.png|Сердце Кондракара показывает Вилл, как остальные Стражницы сражаются с Кайтимом. The Kaithim in his hydra form fighting against the Guardians.png|Кайтим в форме чудовища сражается со Стражницами. Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee using the powers against the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Хай Лин и Тарани используют свои силы против Кайтима. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin attacking the Kaithim with her magic linked.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин объединяют свои силы и атакуют Кайтима. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin creating the lightning to destroy the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин создают молнию, чтобы уничтожить Кайтима. The lightning hitting the Kaithim.png|Молния ударяет Кайтима. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin using their powers to destroy the Kaithim.png|Ирма, Тарани и Хай Лин используют свои силы, чтобы уничтожить Кайтима. The Kaithim standing on the surface of the lake.png|Кайтим на поверхности озера. The lightning hitting the Kaithim who's gradually breaking into drops.png|Молния ударяет Кайтима, который медленно распадается на капли. The lightning destroying the Kaithim, stage 1.png|Молния уничтожает Кайтима, первая стадия. The lightning destroying the Kaithim, stage 2.png|Молния уничтожает Кайтима, вторая стадия. The lightning destroying the Kaithim, stage 3.png|Молния уничтожает Кайтима, третья стадия. The lightning destroying the Kaithim, stage 4.png|Молния уничтожает Кайтима, четвёртая стадия. The Guardians watching the Kaithim dying, picture 1.png|Стражницы смотрят, как Кайтим погибает. Destroyed Kaithim falling into the lake.png|Уничтоженный Стражницами Кайтим падает в озеро. Lake Morthern becomes red because destroyed Kaithim has fallen in it, picture 1.png|Озеро Мортерн становится красным из-за умершего Кайтима, который упал туда. Lake Morthern becomes red because destroyed Kaithim has fallen in it, picture 2.png|Озеро Мортерн становится красным из-за умершего Кайтима, который упал туда. Категория:Злодеи Категория:Монстры